


Snippet

by Jestana



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna learns about her father's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> I got the 'Curse of the Worgen' comics compiled into a book and one of the scenes that really stuck with me was the one where Lorna finds out that her father stayed behind. Naturally, the comic only gave us the dialogue and I decided to write what I thought was going on in Lorna's head. It's technically part of a longer fic that follows Lorna _and_ Darius, but I have no idea when that's going to be finished. I really like this bit, though, so enjoy! Oh, yeah, the beginning dialogue comes from the comic itself. No beta.

"Liam! Thank the Light!" Lorna guided her horse deftly through the crowd of civilians, towards where Liam and Genn still sat astride their own horses. She looked around eagerly even as she addressed the prince, bringing her horse to a neat stop nearby. "I caught word that my father and the others had been released. Where are they?"

Liam glanced at his father, both of them looking stressed and exhausted, though that wasn't so strange, given recent events. "Lorna..." he paused as she dismounted and looked up at her childhood friend hopefully, not noticing the sadness in his hazel eyes. "Lorna, no one's told you... I don't know how to--" he cut himself off and started over. She listened impatiently, wanting only to hear about her father. "The cost of our evacuation was...high. It was necessary for an armed contingent to remain behind and draw the worgen's attention while we shepherded the citizens safely to Duskhaven." Dread began to congeal in her stomach as she slowly realised what the prince was getting at. "I volunteered, but...but your father, Darius...insisted that _he_ and his reb--people remain behind and make a last stand at Light's Dawn Cathedral."

"He... _what_?" Lorna could only stare at him in shock, her heart freezing in her chest. Her father, gone before she could see him again? Her gaze moved from the prince to the king and her shock and grief turned into burning anger. "You! Genn Greymane, you _son of a bitch_!"

As she pulled her blunderbuss from her back, Lorna barely noticed Liam flinging himself from his horse, focused solely on Genn as she aimed the gun right at his heart. "Lorna, no!"

"You gave him a taste of freedom only to turn around and feed him to those...things! How could you?" She ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave vent to the anger, sadness, grief, and frustration she'd pushed down inside her for so long. "Was it not enough to lock him away? Separate him from his family? Is this your final revenge then?"

Genn looked so sad and careworn, but she ignored it, even his aborted apology: "I never meant--"

"Unhand me, Liam!" She struggled against her childhood friend as he tried to pull her blunderbuss away, determined to have her say. "I hope you _die_ , Genn! I hope those beasts find you. I hope they hunt you down and pick your bones clean and save me the trouble of killing you myself!"

Liam locked his arms around hers from behind, though she managed to keep firm hold of her gun anyway. "Lorna, stop!"

"I want to die with my father! _Let me go!_ " She kicked when she felt someone--a soldier--grab her feet, anger giving way to despair and grief as the truth of what Liam had told her sank in. Now she was struggling to get away from them, to go back to Gilneas City. "You can't just take everything! You _can't_! Let go! Let me _go_ , you bastard!" Slowly, she fell to her knees on the ground, sobs trying to rip their way from her chest. "Let me... Let me..."

Kneeling beside her, Liam pulled her close as words finally failed her, whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Lorna. I'm sorry."

She clung to him as she cried, his exact words finally sinking in and not just that fact that her father had stayed behind, but that he'd _chosen_ to stay behind, to save their people. Her father loved Gilneas so much that he willingly stood as a last line of defense for the very people who would have condemned him--who _had_ condemned him--so they could live. "Father..."

"He asked me to tell you that he loves you, Lorna," Liam told her, rubbing her back gently. "And he's sorry that you didn't get to see each other one more time."

That only made her burst into fresh tears, accompanied by a laugh that bordered on hysterical. "That's just like Father, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Liam sounded worried and gently urged her to her feet. "Come on, we should continue on to Duskhaven."

Lorna let herself be pulled to her feet, ignoring the mud that now caked her dress. As they walked to where their horses waited patiently, she noticed that he was favouring his left leg. "Is something wrong, Liam?"

"Just a minor wound. Nothing to trouble the healers with." He helped her onto her horse, and then climbed onto his. "Let's go."

She sat for a long moment on her horse, gazing back at the city longingly. Her father was there, giving up his life for his people. Lorna shook her head, lifting her chin. _No. I won't believe he's dead until I see his body with my own eyes._

"Lorna?" Liam's voice drew her from her reverie and she turned her horse to join his. Together, they rode on to Duskhaven.


End file.
